A silver watch costs $$70$, which is $7$ times as much as a purple pair of glasses costs. How much does the purple pair of glasses cost?
The cost of the silver watch is a multiple of the cost of the purple pair of glasses, so find the result of dividing. This result, called the quotient, is equal to $$70 \div 7$ $$70 \div 7 = $10$ A purple pair of glasses costs $$10$.